This invention relates to a system, a method and program products for supporting to drive cars, and more particularly to, a system, a method and program products for supporting to drive cars which automatically and safety can drive the cars.
Systems for supporting to drive cars such as a lane marks system and a sensor system are used in the field of a car driving support nowadays. For example, the systems disclosed in TOKKAIHEI 11-212640 and TOKKAIHEI 10-261193.
In the conventional system for supporting to drive cars, however, there is a disadvantage in that the system for supporting to dive cars with which the performance of the system is low, because the system has to execute a lot of information from the sensor and the lane marks.
And more, in the system, it costs highly for constructing the infrastructure of the roads.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system, a method and program products for supporting to drive cars which automatically and safety can drive the cars without the high costs and with high performance.
A system for supporting to drive cars according to the resent invention, which comprises a server for processing road geometry, an apparatus for supporting to drive a car, and a computer network for communicating with the server for processing road geometry and the apparatus for supporting to drive a car, wherein the server for processing the road geometry includes communication control means for controlling communication with the computer network, storing means of road geometry for storing road parameters and/or road information, and processing means of road parameters for loading the road parameters and the road information stored in the storing means in dependence upon a request from the apparatus for supporting to drive the car received via the communication control means, the apparatus for supporting to drive the car includes communication control means for controlling communication with the computer network, positioning information control means for calculating position information of the car by using base position information, means for generating driving support information by using the road parameters and/or the road information from the server for processing the road geometry and the positioning information of the car from the positioning information control means.
A method for supporting to drive cars according to the present invention, which executes driving support processes by using a server for processing road geometry, an apparatus for supporting to drive a car, and a computer network for communicating with the server for processing road geometry and the apparatus for supporting to drive a car, comprises the steps of (A) in the apparatus for supporting to drive a car, sending request information inputted for supporting to drive the car to the server for processing road geometry via the computer network, (B) in the server for processing road geometry, loading road parameters and/or beforehand stored road information in dependence upon the request information receiving from the apparatus for supporting to drive a car, and sending the road parameters and/or the road information to the apparatus for supporting to drive a car via the computer network, (C) in the apparatus for supporting to drive a car, generating road information by using the road parameters when receiving the road parameters from the server for processing road geometry, (D) in the apparatus for supporting to drive a car, calculating position information of the car by using base position information, (E) in the apparatus for supporting to drive a car, generating driving support information by using the road information received from the server for processing road geometry and/or generated by the step of (C), and the positioning information of the car calculated by the step of (D).
Program products for supporting to drive cars according to the present invention, which is executed by computer system, comprises the steps of (A) sending request information inputted for supporting to drive the car to the server for processing road geometry via the computer network, (B) loading road parameters and/or beforehand stored road information in dependence upon the request information receiving from the apparatus for supporting to drive a car, and sending the road parameters and/or the road information to the apparatus for supporting to drive a car via the computer network, (C) generating road information by using the road parameters when receiving the road parameters from the server for processing road geometry, (D) calculating position information of the car by using base position information, (E) generating driving support information by using the road information received from the server for processing road geometry and/or generated by the step of (C), and the positioning information of the car calculated by the step of (D).